1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retention assemblies, particularly to an expansion card retention assembly for securing expansion cards to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, this shows a typical retention assembly used for securing expansion cards 10 (for briefness, only one expansion card 10 is shown in FIG. 5) to an electronic device enclosure 13. The retention assembly includes a catching plate 11, a plurality of bolts 12, and a plurality of covers 14. The electronic device enclosure 13 forms an expansion card platform 130 for mounting the expansion cards 10. The expansion card platform 130 defines a plurality of vertical expansion slots (not visible). A bulge 132 is formed at a bottom of each expansion slot. The covers 14 are configured for covering the expansion slots. Each of the covers 14 is an elongated piece having a bent top end, and a narrowed bottom end (not labeled) engaging in the corresponding bulge 132. When one or more expansion cards 10 are fixed to the electronic device enclosure 13, the catching plate 11 is positioned on the bent top ends of the covers 14. The catching plate 11 is then fixed on the electronic device enclosure 13 by the bolts 12 being engaged in screw holes defined in the expansion card platform 130, thereby fastening the covers 14 to the electronic device enclosure 13. Each expansion card 10 has a mounting portion 102 having a same structure as the cover 14. Thereby, with the same manners, the expansion cards 10 maybe fastened to the electronic device enclosure 13.
In the above retention assembly, the covers 14 and the expansion cards 10 are secured to the electronic device enclosure 13 by using the bolts 12. However, installing or removing the bolts 12 is unduly time-consuming and laborious. This decreases the efficiency of installation and removal of expansion cards. In addition, a tool for installing or removing the bolts 12 is usually needed. These problems are multiplied in mass production facilities. Furthermore, after a period of time, the bolts 12 may become displaced and no longer be reliably engaged in the screw holes.
Therefore, a retention assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.